hooley_dooleysfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Songs
This is a list of all The Hooley Dooleys songs that was recorded that appeared in videos. 1997 - The Hooley Dooleys * 1A - We Are The Hooley Dooleys * 2 - Russell The Muscley Kangaroo (Can You Do What I Can Do) * 3A - Yumbo Jive * 4A - Fire Truck Song * 5 - Chicken Talk * 6 - In The Garden * 7 - Better Get Going * 8 - Bottom Boogie * 9 - On The Spot * 10 - The Doodat Dance * 11 - Bubble And Squeak * 12 - Aunty Ethel's Farm On The Moon * 13 - Baby Song * 14 - Red And Blue * 15 - Lunar Beat * 16 - Splash * 1B - We Are The Hooley Dooleys * 3B - Yumbo Jive 1998 - Ready, Set... Go! * 1C - We Are The Hooley Dooleys * 17 - Shake Your Body * 18 - Russell And Tickle * 4B - Fire Truck Song (instrumental) * 19 - Aeroplane * 20A - Ooga Chuga (In The Jungle) * 21 - Pizza * 22 - 1,2,3 - A,B,C * 23 - Bonjour! * 24 - Jump, Jump, Jumping * 25A - Train * 26 - I'm A Washing Machine * 27 - Ready, Set... Go! * 28 - In The Sandpit * ? - Walking In The Park (instrumental) * 29 - Moonwalk * 30 - Swimming In The Pool * 31A - Party Song * ? - Walking In The Park (instrumental) * 1D - We Are The Hooley Dooleys * 20B - Ooga Chuga (In The Jungle) 1999 - Pop * 1E - We Are The Hooley Dooleys * 32 - Hello, My Friend * 33 - You've Got The Rhythm * 34 - Ten Fingers * 35 - Splashing In The Puddles * 36A - Police Car * 37 - Peek-A-Boo * 38 - Ping Pong Ball * 39 - Kangaroo * 40 - Hands And Feet * 41 - Sailing * 42 - The Hooley Dooleys Ball * 43 - Photograph * 44 - Diddley Dee * 45 - Mowing * 46 - If I Was * 47 - Drums * 48A - Everybody * 48B - Everybody 2000 - Keep On Dancing! * 1F - We Are The Hooley Dooleys * 49A - Keep On Dancing! * 50 - Shake It * 51 - Itchy * 36B - Police Car * 52 - I Don't Think So * 53 - Show Me * 54 - Tippy Toes * 55 - Brush My Teeth * 56 - With The Hooley Dooleys * 57 - Dance Like Tickle * 58 - Sneeze * 59 - Fishy * 60 - Funny Sounds * 25B - Train * 61 - Beat * 62 - Beach * 63 - Come On Everybody * 31B - Party Song * 1G - We Are The Hooley Dooleys * 49B - Keep On Dancing! (instrumental) 2001 - Roll Up! Roll Up! * 1H - We Are The Hooley Dooleys * 64 - Waving * 65 - Monkey * 66 - Island Holiday * 67 - Zoom * 68 - Up And Down * 69 - Bunny * 70 - Circus * 71 - Springs * 72 - Stretch * 73 - Get The Job Done * 74 - Around The House * 75 - Look At Me * 76 - Jumping Castle * 77 - Slug * 78 - Knee Bopping * 79A - Hip Hip Hooray * 1I - We Are The Hooley Dooleys * 79B - Hip Hip Hooray (instrumental) 2002 - Oopsadazee * 80 - Into The Magic * 81 - Energy * 82 - Goodie Goodie * 83 - Tickle's Garden * 84A - Oopsadazee * 85 - Un Deux Trois 1, 2, 3 * 86 - Breathing In * 87 - Balloon * 88 - Wipe Your Feet * 89 - Noodle * 90 - Telephone * 91 - Let's See * 92 - Russell's Unwell * 93 - Ready For Work * 94 - Grumpy * 95 - How Clever * 84B - Oopsadazee 2003 - Wonderful * 96 - I Can Kick * 97 - Can You See (Who I Am?) * 98 - Silly Walk * 99 - Ready Or Not * 100 - All You Need What If * 101 - Busy, Buzzy Bee * 102 - Haircut * 103 - Remote Control * 104 - Robot * 105 - Balancing * 106 - Car * 107 - Spider * 108 - Ants In Your Pants * 109 - Merry-Go-Round * 110 - If Russell Says * 111 - Dotty * 112 - Jump Boogie * 113A - Wonderful * 113B - Wonderful 2004 - All Together Now * 1 - Bottom Boogie * 2 - Splash * 3 - I'm A Washing Machine * 4/114 - On My T-Shirt * 5 - Hands And Feet * 6 - Bubble And Squeak * 7 - Hello, My Friend * 8 - Yumbo Jive * 9 - Everybody * 10 - Pizza * 11/115 - Working In The Shed * 12 - In The Sandpit * 13 - Diddley Dee * 14/116 - You Are My Friend * 15 - Peek-A-Boo * 16 - Fire Truck Song * 17 - Ooga Chuga (In The Jungle) * 18/117 - Cookie * 19 - Better Get Going * 20 - Drums * 21 - Chicken Talk * 22 - Kangaroo * 23/118 - Teddy Bear * 24 - Baby Song * 25 - Party Song * 26 - Russell The Muscley Kangaroo (Can You Do What I Can Do) 2004 - Super Dooper * 119A - Super Dooper * ... A Special Song * Look Up, Look Out Category:Topics